


The Rose Petal

by LigeiaResurrected



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Once Upon a Time (TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3490997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LigeiaResurrected/pseuds/LigeiaResurrected
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frozen Thunder (Elsa x Thor) Beauty and the Beast AU...Elsa looks at the blizzard from her ice castle, missing her sister, when Thor comes to show her something. One-Shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rose Petal

**Author's Note:**

> I was asked on Tumblr to write a drabble of Elsa and Thor. It became longer than asked. In one of my posts, I made a Frozen Thunder (Elsa x Thor) AU idea of Beauty and the Beast. That's where this one-shot came from. What you need to understand to get this is that the rose wilts its petals when Elsa has feelings for him, Elsa is the "beast", and Thor is the "beauty". Also, I haven't written Thor a lot, so I'm sorry if I made either of them are ooc. I was thinking of writing Beauty and the Beast AU for Frozen Thunder a novel length story, but I'm not sure.

The sky is dressed in its nightgown. Elsa would have seen the stars if it isn't of the silver blur of the blizzard clouding the sight. Her lips are a thin line as she stands in the doorway that leads to the balcony. The balcony itself is clothed in a thick coat of snow, darkened by the shadows of the mountain. Her sheer blue cape catches the wind.

Listening to the music of the storm, Elsa misses Anna like the land misses the sun. She hasn't seen her sister since she accidently revealed her magic before the whole kingdom. They casted her out in fear, and she took haven at the mountains. The banished queen sighs, heart hanging heavily.

The sound of footsteps approaching sends Elsa on alert. After turning swiftly, she releases a breath of relief. Still cautious, she holds herself as he walks to her.

With a rose in one hand, Thor lifts the other slowly. "Do not fret, your majesty. I've come to show you something."

Elsa steps backward onto the balcony, snow crunching beneath her feet. She says with a hand up, "Alright, just show me from there."

He smiles, not stopping. "Why, because you fear you'll hurt me?" Shaking his head, he adds, "I am not afraid. I don't believe you are capable of such action, Elsa."

Thor now stands before her outside, his smile kind and gentle. He's draped in his black cloak, providing warmth. His hair dances.

Presenting the flower, he says," I have found this and wondered how it has gotten here. Do roses not grow in winter?"

He's so _close_. If she wanted to, Elsa could reach and touch him. This is _too_ close. She walks backwards again, summoning snow unknowingly. "I-I don't-"

Suddenly, she slips over the railing.

Thor yells her name, catching her and taking her away from the railing. "Elsa? Elsa?" His face twists in concern, rubbing her cheek. Her skin is ice cold. "Are you alright?"

The queen nods. "Yes… I'm fine."

"You're freezing," Thor says as he wraps his black cloak around her.

Snow begins to swirl around them. Elsa shakes her head, glossy-eyed. "You shouldn't be near me. I'm a monster."

Grabbing a hold of her shoulders, he says over the sound of the buzzing snow, "Calm yourself. I have faith you will not harm me. You're not this … beast you believe to be."

Thor picks up the rose that fell, puts it in her hands, then cover hers with his own. "There is goodness in you, Elsa. I see it, and I wish you would, too."

The snow starts to fall calmly. Elsa smiles slowly, touched. That kind, gentle grin of his returns, eyes bright like a beckoning lighthouse during a storm. They become too lost in each other, in the moment, to notice the rose they hold together loses a petal. The fragile ruby flies into the blizzard as Thor wraps an arm around her, taking Elsa back inside the safety of the castle.


End file.
